Hello, Stranger
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: Hanamichi disappeared without a word and it left Rukawa confussed...the latter found the missing one with an extra baggage to haul. Can it be possible to love twins at the same time? Please Review! HanaRu
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ria Sakazaki

Pairings:

Genre:

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters…..

Notes: my back-up files are not longer considered back up…..THEY GOT DELETED! Sorry guys can't continue "Farewell, Red Sun". But still….here's a new one ….enjoy!

I NEED A BETA! ANYONE INTERRESTED EMAIL ME AT: for dialogs

'' _for thoughts and SF_

Tuesday

6:15 am

"Did you see what really happened?"

"No…everything seems too fast for me but I'm sure he got hit by that car"

"Where?"

"Come on, that poor red Suburvan over there. What'd you expect? He's a big guy after all."

"Poor boy…wasn't he the infamous basketball player of Shohoku?"

"Oh yeah….who could forget the brash behavior and a head full of red hair and air?"

Silence filled the streets when the onlookers heard the siren of the ambulance. Rain mercilessly poured down over the still body, creating a flow of crimson river down the street, leaving a trail of broken dreams and forgotten promises. A streak of lightning tore across the dark, gloomy sky and thunder roared after…heaven's grief is among them.

7:48 am

A group of young men lined up to get on a bus parked outside Shohoku High.

"Have fun guys!"

"Damn I envy you!'

"We'll catch up later!' Yohei shouted.

"Hey! Any idea where the do'aho is?" Mitsui asked. Ouksu just shrugged.

"That idiot! Where in heaven's name could he be?" Akagi spat.

"Calm down Akagi. He must've overslept again." Kogure said in defense of Hanamichi.

"We don't have any choice left but to leave him behind. We have to be right on schedule." Ayako told him.

Anzai-sensei quietly stared out the window, hoping that a familiar redhead would show up. "Why don't we wait for another five minutes? If he doesn't arrive, we'll report to the school officials then we'll leave." He said.

A pair of fox-like eyes followed the gaze of his coach. "Damn it do'aho. Where are you?" he muttered.

"Fine…fine. We'll wait for him for five more minutes." Akagi said in resignation. He looked out the window and muttered, "You'd better be here Sakuragi."

7:55 am

the Shohoku bus pulled out of the school's driveway, leaving the redhead behind. Rain started to trickle, giving the place a gloomy mood. They'll never know…the redhead that they left behind might not catch up with them…

Meanwhile

A boy is waiting outside the E.R., tapping his feet on the floor with his hands under his strong, well defined chin. His soft brown eyes cast back and forth from the doors of the E.R. down to the floor. A sweat drips down his face and he hastily brushes it off. His long auburn tresses cover most parts of his face, hiding the key to unlocking the secret of the Sakuragi clan.

'_DING!' _ the lights on the door of the E.R. turned green and a man dressed in green scrubs came out. The boy sprang out of his seat and rushed to meet the newcomer.

" How was it? Is he going to be ok? Is he going to live?" the boy fired his questions.

The doctor stared warily at the boy in front of him, noting the intense similarities between this boy and his patient.

" um…" the doctor started.

The boy hastily offered his hand. " I am Sakuragi…" he started. The doctor smiled at the boy.

"I am Sakuragi Hanarue.".


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ria Sakazaki

Pairings:

Genre:

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters…..

Notes: That was a very short introduction…hmmmmm……..I do love tragedies don't I? Anyway, just read on to find out how things will turn out ok? Thanks! Please review!

"" for dialogs

'' _for thoughts and SF_

Wednesday

7:55 am

"You mean he never showed up at the game?" Yohei asked Haruko. The girl nodded in apprehension.

"Nii-chan was very mad last night. He was blabbering how Hanamichi really became so full of himself that he decided not to show up at yesterday's practice game with them." She said.

Takamiya sighed. "That's Hanamichi…."

"But I'm worried though." Noma chipped in.

Yohei raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How come?"

"I made a small stop-over to his house last night. No sign of him." Noma told them. Yohei's brow creased.

"Now that's weird. Where could he be?" Ouksu asked.

"Have you asked Fuchi-baa-chan?" Yohei prompted.

"Hai."

Yohei slapped his forehead. "Damn Hanamichi. What's happening to you?"

Meanwhile

'_Beep. Beep. Beep.'_

A pair of wary-filled brown eyes kept staring on the still figure on the bed. They are guarding the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest. _" you have to wake up. You have to. I'm here now.'_

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Sakuragi-san?"

The pair of brown eyes looked up in apprehension. "Yes?" The doctor sat beside him.

"There are some complications regarding his condition." The older man said, gazing at Hanamichi. The boy's eyes followed the man's gaze. He started worriedly at the face of Hanamichi.

"Anything life-threatening?" he asked.

" Sakuragi-san, you're brother had suffered a broken rib, a dislocated ulna, three crushed metacarpals, hemorrhages on various blood vessels including both radial artery in his left hand—"

"Hey, could you cut through the chase and tell me what the real score is?" Hanarue snapped at the doctor.

The old man regained composure and stared at him. "Well, the bones and muscles will heal in time but the main problem is his severe trauma on is temporal lobe, damaging some memory engrams."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rue asked.

"You're brother might experience amnesia or memo—'

"I know what the hell amnesia means! What I meant was to what extent?" Rue snapped, almost losing his control. His brother is in a bad shape. He needs all the help the he can get.

The doctor sighed. "We don't know that yet. Some of our questions will be answered when he wakes up. But for now, your brother is out of immediate danger. All we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

Rue buried his face in his hands. "Oh god."

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll live Sakuragi-san. You're twin brother will live."

4:25 pm

"NANI? He's absent for today!" Akagi raged on a freshman.

"Please sempai. I don't have anything to do with it." The freshman stuttered.

"Akagi, you don't have to yell at him like that. He's just reporting. It's not his fault that Sakuragi is absent." Kogure reasoned out.

"But the idiot's getting into my nerves!" Akagi snapped on Kogure.

Mitsui sighed. "Come on guys. The brat's gonna show up if he wants to show up. No need to fuss."

Miyagi nodded. "True."

"Do'aho." Rukawa muttered.

Anzai-sensei cleared his throat. "Did anyone try calling him up or stopping by his house to see if something's wrong?" the old man asked and the gym fell in a complete silence. The old man shook his head. _'Sakuragi, where are you?'_

"Ok fine. We'll stop by his house after practice." Ayako finally said.

A murmured "Hai" echoed in the air. The team started with their daily practice. Minutes passed by like a gentle breeze. Not one of them knew what really happened to the redhead.

4:35 pm

Hanarue kept pacing the same room length since that morning. Waiting for his brother to wake up is the most nerve-wracking experience he felt. Sure the doctor said Hanamichi will be ok but things might happen since Hanamichi's still taking liberty of free dreamless sleep. "God you better wake up." He muttered.

A knock of the door broke his reverie. "Come in." he said

The door opened and an old man wearing a porkpie hat came in. "young master…" he started.

Hanarue's breath got caught in his throat. The old man went inside and cast at the serene form on the bed then to his young master.

"You two look just like two pieces in a pod." The old man said with a sad smile.

"Ojiro-san!" Hanarue choke out a sob and ran towards the old man. The elderly took the miserable young man in his arms. "I talked to the doctor." Ojiro said while rubbing Hanarue's back.

"Ojiro-san, I don't know what to do. He just won't wake up. Please, he needs to wake up." Hanarue sobbed. He doesn't care if he'll look pathetic crying like a girl. He can't seem to take the pressure and frustration anymore.

"Young master, have faith on him. He'll wake up." The old man told him.

"I don't know what to do anymore….I just found him, now fate is trying to pull him away." Hanarue choked out.

The old man ushered the distressed boy towards the bed. Ojiro sighed at the regular beeping sounds from the life-support system. "He looks just like you…just like your dad." He said.

"He's the only one I've got. I don't know what I'll do if he dies." The young boy sobbed. The old butler pulled his young master into a tight fatherly embrace when they heard soft moans from the semi-conscious boy on the bed.

"Ojiro-san…he's…" Hanarue murmured in amazement. "Looks like he has heard your pleas." The old butler smiled. They watched as Hanamichi fingers slowly twitched. Hanarue dashed to sit by his brother's side and held his hand.

"Hana-kun, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here. I won't leave you." Hanarue encouraged his brother.

A pair of bleary chestnut eyes slowly opened. Hanarue's lips curved up into a familiar Sakuragi smile. It took for a few more seconds for Hanamichi to fully perceive his surroundings.

"Hey…" A hoarse voice came out of his throat. " Hana-kun…" Hanarue gasped in anticipation as tears of joy welled up in his eyes once more. "Hana-kun…." Hanamichi echoed. "Is that my name?"

A/N: watcha think? Man I do love cliff hangers…….please review!


End file.
